Yes
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Set after Love Thy Neighbor. Stella finally answers Mac's question.


**Yes**

**By Dimgwrthien**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or affiliates._

"Oh." Mac's eyes widened as he stared at the curly-haired woman with the bright green eyes. "_Oh._ Oh."

Stella grinned at him, and he couldn't help but look over every one of her white teeth and the lines in her cheeks in a new light.

"Stop saying 'oh'. You sound like a failure at binary code." Stella continued to grin, lying on the bed underneath him.

Mac moved his hands away from her hips, glancing around. The entire room seemed different, yet the exact same. He blinked, trying to clear his mind, his eyes, anything he could clear to return to the normal world.

"Mac? All I said was yes!" Stella tightened her hold on his arms, staring him in the eye. "You asked me to marry you, and I said yes!"

"I don't know if that's -"

Stella twisted slightly from under him, pushing him down on the bed. Both of their faces were on the bed, cheeks pressed into the warm covers. She rubbed the side of his arm, studying his worried face.

"I'm not thinking," he whispered.

"No one ever thinks. But I know that, even if you're not thinking, you're not the type of person who would ask that question without knowing what you want."

He moved his arm to touch her hand. "You know I love you."

"Then I'm saying yes." She leaned into him, putting her forehead right on his Adam's apple. She felt warm and safe there, more so than she remembered ever feeling with a man before. "I want you to just say that you're happy, then we can carry on with this, and then we'll think it over tomorrow morning."

She pressed a kiss, hard and long, into his collarbone, gently pulling at it with her teeth and lips. He arched his neck back. Stella moved her chin up to rub his collarbone. "What're you thinking?"

Mac's lips brushed her forehead in a light dusting of a kiss. "I like that plan."

"I was expecting you to have all of the answers right now."

"I don't have all the answers all the time." He breathed into her hair, enjoying the smell of her shampoo. She didn't move, but only leaned into his shoulder again.

"It isn't wrong, you know. You know I love you, too, Mac."

"You're still my coworker. I'm still married, really."

"We're in bed together. That counts for something."

Mac had no answer. Instead, he shifted slightly, letting Stella slip her leg over his waist, leaning forward to press onto his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth, biting his lip as she pulled away. She continued to kiss every inch of him that she could reach, over his nose and forehead and cheeks and shoulders until she slipped backward and started working down his chest.

"What would we do?" he asked. Stella did not raise her head, but she seemed to send her own message easily enough. "If we got married." Stella's kissed were down around his stomach, still working their way around his body, slowing down.

She finally stopped, pulling herself up and resting her head on his chest, staring him down. Her hair fell around her cheeks onto his chest. "I'd wake up every morning right next to you. We'd get up together, and shower together, have breakfast together. Go to work together. Spend the entire day sending each other email messages that would embarrass in front of the entire lab. I mean, why do they send spam mail to our work emails? Do we need Life Insurance when we can examine each other's deaths and sue afterwards. My messages, though, will be worse than spam - they'll actually make you horny."

Mac grinned at her. "Yeah, the Viagra messages never quite did it for me."

Stella's arms snaked around him.

"And then, at the very end of the day, we'll get home together, have dinner together. Then we'll sneak into bed and spend the entire night doing this."

She fell back to his legs, cradling them close to her arms, quietly unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off of him. Once she had them off, she straddled his waist, letting him reciprocate the action, pulling off the rest of her clothes until they were both naked.

"And you'll b amazed at how much you'll look forward to every day of your life," she whispered. She pulled off of him, falling onto the bed. Mac sat up, kneeling beside her, looking at her. Her green eyes were wide, looking back at him, her arms spread to each side, palms upturned. Her bare breasts seemed to look back up at him perkily.

"I already do sometimes." He moved slightly, sitting so that his legs covered her own.

"You know what would make this amazing?" she whispered. Mac waited for it. "Please don't sit on my leg like that. You're ruining the moment."

Mac pressed his lips together, shifting to straddle her better. His hands moved back up to her hips, carefully shaping around her curves, unless he could return the kisses to her, slow and drawn-out as much as he could.

Once he broke away from her, he said, "We're keeping with that plan then? Marriage, never separated."

"Acting like Siamese twins?" Stella asked, grinned at him, and Mac still couldn't get over how impossibly beautiful she was. "Of course."


End file.
